denial
by DOKIDOKI JAM
Summary: There's no way you'd let him kiss you, it's way too embarrassing! Too bad Matatagi doesn't give up without a fight. [Matatagi/Reader] [one-shot]


_'let me kiss you, kiss you, because I don't wanna let you go.' ;_

* * *

**[TAKE 1]**

Your dexterous fingers worked on flipping the pages of your magazine when necessarily, once every word on the page had been viewed and drowned in your mind, and the male beside you couldn't have of been more bored in his entire time being apart of New Inazuma Japan. For a manager, you sure were vapid as hell during free time - but what else should he have of expected?

It's not like you and him can just pick up a ball, and start kicking it around vigorously and ridding yourselves (and by that, he means himself) of this dull, and unvaried time. Matatagi supposed there were other ways to occupy his mind, feed that pit of boredom boggling his gut uncontrollably, and accelerate this time of droning.

"Hey, [Name]-chan; are you finished yet?" he inquired, raising a singular eyebrow as he casted his gaze over to you. You hadn't looked up from your book, but instead gave him a tiny head shake as you continued to be absorbed in the text apparently far more important than him. Matatagi felt his eyebrow then twitch, jerking upwards in irritation as he tried not to leer. "When are you gonna be done? I'm bored~" he whined innocently, discreetly scorning on the inside - figure full of malicious impatience he obviously wouldn't display to you.

You shrugged your shoulders, "I'm not sure. Soon though," you exclaimed to him, injecting a false pool of relief into his veins, and you assumed he would listen to you and stop pestering you for a moment; allowing you time to finish brushing up on the latest fashion schemes.

That was another thing he hardly understood - you spend hours looking at articles of clothing you'll never be able to afford, you're setting yourself up for nothing more than pointless, mundane torture. He honestly wanted to rip that dumb magazine from your hands right then and there, maybe even suavely lean in and kiss you.

_Oh._ That's it.

Shifting in his seat, Matatagi abruptly snatched the item from your hand, causing you to flinch with a moderate mixture of surprise and anger. "H-Hey, what are you doing?" you stammered out, collecting your anger and bottling it up as best as you could. You had already turned to him, and you practically gaped at what you saw; his eyes closed, lips puckered, and definitely inching closer to you!

Instinctively, you shot your hand up and clasped it over his mouth whilst a cherry blush tinged every corner of your cheeks, springing your features with sheer embarrassment. Matatagi went wide-eyed, opening them in shock before he slit them into daggers; clearly agitated you had stopped him. He attempted a crack at saying something, but the reality of your hand over his mouth caused his reply to be somewhat muffled and the steam pooling from your pours made it all a blurr for some reason.

"B-Bad, Matatagi-kun! I can't!" you cried out, screwing your eyes shut as a pathetic mean to portray the distress, and the dismay coiling your entity entirely. He truly wasn't amused, and his chocolate brown orbs reflected that perfectly - but he took care not to over exaggerate that disappointment he was feeling, that rush of displeasure coursing through him, or that second of despondency flickering like a flame inside him.

Next time, he told himself.

**[TAKE 2]**

It was practically the same situation, the two of you hanging about in his room - a couple of days had passed awkwardly since his first attempt at kissing you - he could still feel that pang of discouragement because he failed. He concocted a plan, similar structure as the last one, and that was to simply go for it! These sort of things weren't entirely something he himself wanted to vocalize, and especially not to his _girlfriend..._

You closed the book in your hands before removing yourself from your seat on his bed, and you made you way to the opposite side of the room - to that desk he had settled in the corner against his will. "Can I read some of the books you have in here?" you questioned upon noticing the heft load of them piled on top of the aforementioned desk.

Matatagi rose from his seat himself, strolling over to your form in order to 'examine' what books you were interested in, "Sure. I haven't had much time to read them," he explained coolly with an added shrug of his shoulders. He could get a glimpse of the smile curling wider, vivaciously to the point where it made your face look astoundingly flawless.

You pivoted in your spot to thank him for his generosity, and when you did he gently clutched your upper arm and repeated the same actions as the last time; eyes hidden behind tanned lids, ample lips desperately attempting to close the gap settled between you two. At a critical moment, your hand once again darted up to stop his line - to stop his lips from fatedly touching your own.

"[Name]-chan..." he seethed, his voice becoming recognizable from between your delicate fingers, and it wasn't hardly as honeyed as he probably would've made it. He wanted to kiss you, and you wouldn't let him because it's a bit embarrassing and discomfiting to normalcy. "Let me kiss you, _goddammit," _he added, albeit lower in tone in comparison to when he spoke out your name. He was frustrated to the absolute max right now.

You gaped, mouth going wide when you then felt him trail his hold on your arm downwards, taking more control over the situation. "E-Eh? Eh, Matatagi-kun, what are you-" you managed to squeak out, confusion contorting on your face completely. He pushed you back, hand being involuntarily lifted from blocking out his lips, and before you knew it he was able to skillfully shut-down any unwanted distance between you and affix your lips together like he oh so greatly desired. The heat emitting from your cheeks, and lack of refusal when he continued to press them together told him that you didn't mind it this time.

"G-Geez, ask like a normal person!" you shrieked when he released you for a moments break. "But I don't really mind..." you shyly muttered out, actually having enjoyed that kiss a lot more than you expected - and you chided yourself mentally for not allowing it to happen the first time he wanted it to.

Your words recoiled his frowning lips into one of the candied, elated variety. Matatagi didn't say anything else, instead he delved in for another kiss - one that you happily returned.

* * *

**a/n; Somewhat short Matatagi one-shot! Inspired by a comic I saw with him and Sakura hhh (Sadly I don't like HayaSaku, I'm sorry—) Also sorry for any mistakes (it's probably littered with them everywhere)!**

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


End file.
